Home Truths And Office Secrets
by dcmasters
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP! Please R&R! This story contains some femslash ref..set around episodes aired in UK on 1st2nd August... POV fic for now... What we didn't see :P
1. Chapter 1

**Home Truths And Office Secrets**

_A fic based on episodes aired on the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ of August 2007._

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters featured in this fic, unless otherwise stated! All characters are, and shall remain, the property of TalkbackThames and Fremantle Media. I am merely borrowing them for use in this fic and their personas will be placed on the corresponding shelves above the correct labels when this fic is complete.

_Author's Notes: _Sincerest apologies to my readers for the lack of fic updates recently. The cause – good old fashioned writer's block! Or in my case bad writer's block. However, when thinking about the episodes which happened on August 1st and 2nd before they were screened an idea came to me, which I added to my idea of wanting to write a POV fic. As a result, the first 5 chapters will be of POV format, the 6th slightly confusing (well in my head! lol) and the 7th should tie up loose ends therefore meaning any further chapters should be less confusing (again in my head!) Hopefully this will spark some unclogging of my writer's block and I will be able to update my other fics soon! I have added Sam to this fic, just to throw a spanner into the works so to speak. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

_Chapter 1:_

I'd had this niggling feeling in the back of my head all day. I knew Larry Franks didn't murder Cindy, my instinct told me that, as well as the way he acted. But there was something funny about Rachel, she'd seemed to be somewhat affected when we found Cindy's body, but then so impartial and not bothered by the fact she didn't attend the funeral. Okay, so they hadn't seen each other in years, but from what I'd gathered originally, they had been good friends. No offence to Rachel, but if I'd been in

her position I would at least have made the effort to go to the funeral. Then there was the fact that she'd been hanging round the case like a bad smell most of the day. Even now she won't leave me alone, despite everyone else having gone home. I hate being watched this closely, it makes me uneasy. Hang on, what's this… A bag… I swear that wasn't originally photographed in the crime scene photographs, I mean, I've been over the file that many times!

Finally, I've convinced her to go – peace at last! As I'm re-watching the video I hear a noise. Rewinding the video slightly and turning the volume up, I hear it again – a mobile phone ringing. I might have found something here! What if the phone wasn't Larry's or Cindy's? I ring down for the phone records of both to be on my desk the following morning as I finally decide to call it a night. I pack up the crisp packets and soft drink cans and place them in the bin, put my coat on and head outside. I walk around the corner and look up, only to see Rachel there. What on earth is she still doing here? As she offers me a lift, I hesitate remembering my thoughts from earlier, but deciding I'd might as well get a lift, you never know, she might let something slip. I hear a ring tone from the back seat of Rachel's car, I recognise that tone and foolishly turn around. There it is… the bag from the video earlier, and the same ring tone. I knew instantly she was involved. I look back at her and feel her slap me, forcing my head near the dashboard, then nothing…

My vision is blurry as I regain consciousness, trying to figure out exactly where I am. I feel my ankles and wrists bound together, I'm in a bath… I managed to get myself out, as much as it hurt, then I look up and see a person standing in the doorway – Rachel…

Why is it I always manage to get myself into a mess like this? Now I've got yet another gun pointed at my head, in the middle of God knows where and not a clue as to whether anyone is actually looking for me or not, though I assume they are as I did make Rachel send an odd text to Stuart, who I must say, I never text, or call for that matter unless its work related. On my knees again, this seems so familiar, so much like the Seth situation… Then I see them, Neil, Sam, Nikki, Diane, Grace, CO19 and I've never felt so relieved, yet so nervous at the same time. I beg them not to shoot and they appear to hold fire. I muster the courage to stand and talk to Rachel, I go over things she's said to me, trying to talk her down. She drops the gun, which I kick over to CO19 as she is being arrested by other officers. I sigh inwardly, knowing that its all finally over, that Larry Franks is a free man, that my job is done.

I leave the building surrounded by Nikki, Sam and Diane. It's funny, they all seem so worried about me, too worried even, I can't help but smile to myself. Neil dismisses them and takes me aside for a word, I can help but say I told him so, that Larry didn't do it, and Stuart, I can't believe he went all out for me. We've barely worked together and he sticks his neck out for me? He must've had the same niggling feeling as I did. I know I should really be heading to St. Hughes right now, but I have to see Stuart before he goes home, to thank him, so I ask to go there first. I get out the car just as I see Stuart leaving and rush over to him. He seems a little embarrassed as I thank him for everything he'd done, I mean, to be honest, I would probably be dead right now if it hadn't been for him. I can't help but call him 'hun', he seemed a little down and it did make him laugh. Then, I go to St. Hughes and get myself checked over, who send me home. I can't wait to finally have a nice hot shower and curl up on the couch, watch a DVD, have something to eat then go to bed…

I woke slowly the following morning and smiled to myself. Not only had yesterday been one of the most terrifying experiences of my life, but one of the best nights I'd had in a very long time. I still couldn't believe that I'd spent the night with the most amazing person, the most beautiful woman and the most passionate blonde I'd ever met. I thought back over the night before, it was so wonderful, so special and I wanted many more nights like it, I wanted it to be like this forever. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone stirring beside me. As I watched her waking, I kissed her forehead lightly and realised I was completely and unconditionally in love with…

Wrapping the blanket back around me, exhaustion suddenly overcoming me, sure to get a good nights sleep now…

* * *

**So what did you think? I've got the next chapter written, so if I get enough reviews I might just be inspired to post the next one up in the next few days hint, hint x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters featured in this fic, unless otherwise stated! All characters are, and shall remain, the property of TalkbackThames and Fremantle Media. I am merely borrowing them for use in this fic and their personas will be placed on the corresponding shelves above the correct labels when this fic is complete.

_Author's Notes: _Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! The next few chapters will be short, so apologies. Once again, please review! Enjoy x

_Chapter 2:_

Nikki smiled at me, having not seen much of each other over the last few days, for obvious reasons. Finally, we'd got a chance to spend the night together, though I knew we both wished it had been after a less stressful, uncomplicated day. She kissed me softly, which I returned passionately, the desperation of our time apart faltering. We began undressing the other slowly, yet roughly, trying to seek the pleasure which we were each so frantic for, the contact we'd missed. As she ran her fingertips roughly over my nipples, I couldn't help releasing a moan as they hardened instantly. She pulled away from the kiss to lightly nip at my neck.

Moving our activities to the sofa, I felt myself being pushed down onto the sofa and my body thoroughly searched by the Nikki's mouth and tongue. I moaned in delight at the light and also rough contact I was experiencing and ran my hands lightly over Nikki's back then to her hair, tangling it slightly between my fingers as I felt her flick and suck gently at my sensitive bundle of nerves, I moaned her name in delight.

This seemed to make her contact with me more desperate as I felt her fingers enter me gently. I released yet another moan, closing my eyes to concentrate on her fingers moving faster and harder inside me. It was then I realised exactly how much I had missed her, her attention, her love. I moved against her fingers as she added another finger, moving them deeper inside me, harder and faster, screaming softly as I felt her bite my bundle, getting closer and closer to being brought over the edge. I ran my fingernails roughly over Nikki's back feeling (and hearing) her moan against me, my breathing quickening.

"Nikki!" I screamed loudly, as I came hard, feeling her tongue move to flick inside me, screaming louder as I came again. Nikki kissed her way back up my body, then kissed me softly. I kissed her back, moaning into the kiss, pulling away slightly to catch my breath. Feeling her nuzzle at my neck, I sighed contentedly. As I caught my breath, I smiled over at Nikki and kissed her forehead. Thinking my mouth couldn't get much drier, I got up slowly. "I'll be back in a minute, I need a drink," I said, wrapping a nearby blanket around myself, smiling as I saw her smirk at me as I left the room. I returned to the living room to find Nikki peacefully sleeping on the sofa, and smirked to myself as I took my glass back to the kitchen having finished the contents…


	3. Chapter 3

_For Amy - who asked (pestered :P) and who has copyrighted Jokki with me :P_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters featured in this fic, unless otherwise stated! All characters are, and shall remain, the property of TalkbackThames and Fremantle Media. I am merely borrowing them for use in this fic and their personas will be placed on the corresponding shelves above the correct labels when this fic is complete.

_Chapter 3:_

As I walked back from the kitchen some time later, I was slightly startled to see her standing there in my hall, completely naked. I smile as my eyes scanned her body and I walked over to her, kissing her softly, feeling her remove my blanket. I led her to the living room, kissing her harder, pushing her back onto the sofa, only to have her flip us over and kiss down my neck and over my body. I moaned in delight at the light and also rough contact I was experiencing yet again as I felt her gently flick and suck at my sensitive bundle of nerves, moaning her name in delight.

As this spurred her on I felt her fingers enter me and I released yet another moan, closing my eyes as her finger began moving faster and harder inside me. I really had missed her attention and her love. As she added another finger she moved them harder inside me, faster and faster, deeper causing me to scream feeling myself get closer and closer to what seemed like oblivion. I dug my nail sharply into her back hearing her scream causing my breathing to quicken. I love it when she screams.

"Oh god, yes, oh Sam!" I screamed loudly, as I came hard, feeling her tongue roughly over my bundle of nerves again, biting hard, making me scream louder as I came again. Sam smiled and moved up to kiss me passionately. I kissed her back, moaning. She pulled away, allowing me to catch my breath as she cuddled into me, I sighed contentedly. I saw her smile and knew how much she'd missed me. I kissed her forehead lightly as she yawned. "You tired?" I asked and watched her nod. "Why don't you go upstairs and sleep for a while, I'll be up soon," I added as I felt her kiss me softly, before getting up. I smiled at her as I watched her make her way upstairs.

Wrapping the blanket back around me, exhaustion suddenly overcoming me as I fell asleep…


	4. Chapter 4

_For my beta reader and the person who helped me with ideas for such a complicated fic!_

_Chapter 4:_

I stirred slightly as I felt someone kiss me lightly, opening my eyes to see her cuddled into me as we lay on the sofa. I began kissing her softly, feeling her remove the blanket that covered us. She kissed me harder as I felt her slip her finger inside me and moaned as she kissed my neck nipping slightly. I moaned louder as she began to concentrate the light and also rough contact on my nipples, feeling them instantly harden. It was then she began her assault on my sensitive bundle of nerves with her mouth, and felt her smile as I moaned her name in delight.

This only seemed to add to her, already, passionate love-making. I felt her fingers begin to move faster and harder inside me, closing my eyes and moaning her name louder than I previously had. This felt so wonderful, I really had missed her. As she added another finger she moved them harder inside me, faster and deeper, causing me to scream feeling myself get closer and closer to her aim. I scraped my nail roughly across her back and heard her moan, my breathing quickening.

"Oh god Diane!" I screamed loudly, as I came hard having felt her bite my bundle of nerves. She slipped her tongue inside me and moved it roughly, making me scream louder than I had previously as I came again. Diane smiled and moved up to kiss me passionately. I kissed her back lightly in an attempt to catch my breath. She pulled away and cuddled back into me, waiting until I had recovered a little more, sighing contentedly. I saw her smile and knew she'd missed me. I kissed her forehead lightly as she yawned. "You tired?" I asked and watched her nod. "Why don't we go upstairs and sleep?" I asked as she kissed me softly, before getting up. I smiled at her as she led me upstairs.

Wrapping the blanket back around me, exhaustion suddenly overcoming me, sure to get a good nights sleep now…

_

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review if you want more :P xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Apologies for still not updating my other fics, but here's the next chapter of this one and I have also decided to do something different and write a Huxon one which I will upload after this one. Don't forget to review as if I don't get many more reviews for this fic I fear I might not write it anymore._

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

"Hey beautiful," Nikki smiled, wrapping her arms around her lover.

"Good morning," Sam grinned, hugging her tightly, missing the contact they'd shared only hours before.

"I really enjoyed last night," Diane said with a slight smirk.

"Mmmm I know," Jo smirked.

"I wish I didn't have to come in this morning," Nikki grinned.

"I could have stayed in bed all day," Sam winked.

"Yeah, a lie in with you would have been good," Diane said.

"Well as soon as we have a day off together, we can lie in all we want," Jo replied.

"I can't wait until the next time we can," Nikki smiled.

"And I look forward to it, you're so beautiful," Sam answered.

"Oh by the way, you're amazing," Diane smiled.

"Thanks, it doesn't hurt to be reminded," Jo smirked, "You're sexy."

"As are you," Nikki replied, releasing her partner from their embrace.

Sam blushed. "So, what now? Dinner?" she asked, pulling away slowly.

"My place tonight?" Diane queried.

"Sounds good," Jo replied, smiling, "I should be getting back to work, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, yeah, I'll see you then," Nikki smiled.

"If not sooner," Sam winked.

"Sounds great," Diane grinned.

"Mmmm good," Jo smirked.

* * *

**If you want this fic to continue don't forget to review! All will become clear in the next chapter, I promise:) Thanks to my loyal reviewers! - Kylie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_ Okay, okay, I think I've confused you (and myself) enough. Thanks to my loyal reviewers! Here's where things become a little clearer. Let's rewind slightly and see what you might have missed and I might have 'forgotten' to put in lol… :P

_Chapter 6:_

Rewind to Chapter 2:

_I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, longing to have her to myself all day after the experiences we'd shared at work._ Nikki smiled at me, _allowing me into the house as I kissed her,_ having not seen much of each other over the last few days, for obvious reasons. _"I've missed you Diane," she said to me._ Finally, we'd got a chance to spend the night together, though I knew we both wished it had been after a less stressful, uncomplicated day…

Forward to Chapter 4:

I stirred slightly as I felt someone kiss me lightly, opening my eyes to see her cuddled into me as we lay on the sofa. _"Glad to see you're finally awake," Diane smiled down at me, "And I thought I was the one supposed to be tired." _I began kissing her softly, feeling her remove the blanket that covered us…

Rewind to Chapter 1:

I can't wait to finally have a nice hot shower and curl up on the couch, watch a DVD, have something to eat then go to bed…

_As I finished my dinner, having wrapped myself in a blanket after my shower, not being bothered to change anything for the house felt too warm, I paused the DVD and went through to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water, then became lost in my thoughts…_

Forward to Chapter 3:

As I walked back from the kitchen some time later, I was slightly startled to see her standing there in my hall, completely naked. _"Surprise," Sam smirked, "I thought you could do with some proper cheering up." _I smile as my eyes scanned her body and I walked over to her, kissing her softly, feeling her remove my blanket…

Rewind to Chapter 1:

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone stirring beside me. As I watched her waking, I kissed her forehead lightly and realised I was completely and unconditionally in love with…

"_Sam, you look beautiful this morning," I smiled._

"_As do you," Sam smiled back, "What's the time?"_

"_Time we were getting ready for work," I replied._

_Sam groaned, kissing me softly._

_I kissed her back lightly. "Come on, we've got time for a quick shower."_

"_Oh, trust me, I don't think it'll be a quick one," Sam winked at me as she followed me through to the bathroom…_

Forward to Chapter 5:

_Diane closed the door behind her and pulled the blinds as she entered the Sergeant's Office._

"Hey beautiful," Nikki smiled, wrapping her arms around her lover.

"I really enjoyed last night," Diane said with a slight smirk.

"I wish I didn't have to come in this morning," Nikki grinned.

"Yeah, a lie in with you would have been good," Diane said.

"I can't wait until the next time we can," Nikki smiled.

"Oh by the way, you're amazing," Diane smiled.

"As are you," Nikki replied, releasing her partner from their embrace.

"My place tonight?" Diane queried.

"Okay, yeah, I'll see you then," Nikki smiled.

"Sounds great," Diane grinned.

_Jo walked in to the DI's Office, having got to work a few minutes after Sam, dropping her around the corner so they weren't seen arriving together. Sam had already fixed the blinds so no one could see in, expecting Jo to come and see her as soon as she graced CID with her presence. She watched Jo close the door behind her before walking towards the brunette._

"Good morning," Sam grinned, hugging her tightly, missing the contact they'd shared only hours before.

"Mmmm I know," Jo smirked.

"I could have stayed in bed all day," Sam winked.

"Well as soon as we have a day off together, we can lie in all we want," Jo replied.

"And I look forward to it, you're so beautiful," Sam answered.

"Thanks, it doesn't hurt to be reminded," Jo smirked, "You're sexy."

Sam blushed. "So, what now? Dinner?" she asked, pulling away slowly.

"Sounds good," Jo replied, smiling, "I should be getting back to work, I'll see you soon."

"If not sooner," Sam winked.

"Mmmm good," Jo smirked.

_So where does that leave us? 2 dinners and a new chapter! Please review and thanks for reading:D_


End file.
